


Night Drive

by NeiNing



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Arguing, Autumn, Driving, Fear, Gen, Oneshot, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeiNing/pseuds/NeiNing
Summary: Raphael and Leonardo are forced to go for a drive during rainy autumn night.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Night Drive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dream State](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757353) by [hummerhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse). 



> This idea has been in my head for a long time now and I love to think it would be little "follow up" oneshot to a gift fic what I got from lovely and amazing Hummerhouse earlier this year. She wrote me a fic based on my arts and now I wanted to write a fic which is based on her fic which was a gift to me. ... That just sounded weird, didn't it? :'D
> 
> Anyway, Hummerhouse's work can be found here -> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757353  
> I HIGHLY recommend you to read it! <3

It was rainy and dark autumn night. Car’s front lights didn’t bring much light in the darkness, since wet road sucked the light hungrily.

The atmosphere in the van was tense. Actually so tense you could cut it with a katana. Whole day had been filled with tension and arguing between Raphael and Leonardo, causing tension rise in the lair as well. Finally Splinter had had enough.

He directly had ordered two of his oldest sons to take the van and drive to the farm house. April had earlier called Donatello and ask him to pick her some stuff from the farm house, but since Donatello was busy fixing the fridge, he couldn’t go. And Michelangelo was definitely out of question. So Raphael and Leonardo it was.

The first part of the drive had been nothing more than silence, except rain and engine’s purr. Not even radio was on.

Taking fast look of Raphael’s hands on the wheel, Leonardo noticed how tightly Raphael was holding on the wheel. A clear sign his brother was still pissed. Not that Leonardo wasn’t pissed as well – since he was. He was pissed that Raphael always had to fight him, or question him, sometimes even about the smallest and stupidest things!

What was the point in all that?! Leo understood, and appreciated, when Raphael questioned his plans at times, but questioning and fighting him about his decision that it was Raphael’s turn to do the laundry! The hell!? Raphael rather would had wanted to go out with Casey, but now, instead he was stuck with Leonardo in a van on a long drive to the farm house.

Gas pedal was being pressed down more after quick look at the clock. 1AM. There was no way Raphael was going to spend the whole night in this stupid van with Leo. He had promised to go out with Casey to beat some bad guys. And to be honest he needed that right now.

“There’s no need to start to drive like mad.”

Leonardo knew it probably would had been better not to say a thing, but he couldn’t ignore the increase in speed. Memories from that one night, when Raphael actually had lost control of the van and drove off on the road, Leonardo by his side... Leonardo didn’t want to repeat that.

Raphael only snorted loud in a mocking way.

“I ain’t driving like mad if I speed up a bit! The more sooner we are there, the more sooner we get the hell out of there and I get rid of ya!”

“I’m not enjoying being with you in the van right now either, but is it all a reason to put our safety and life in danger?”

Raphael laughed as he pressed the pedal more down, engine starting to roar, van going forward faster. Leonardo swallowed, his hand taking tighter hold on the holder on car’s door.

Taking fast look at his brother from the corner of his eye, Raphael smirked. Leonardo looked so damn tense, his jaw tight and back straight. No longer relaxed ‘Splinter Junior’.

“Raphael, slow down. We are not in a hurry.”

“Ya ain’t but I am. Casey’s waiting for me and April’s waiting her stuff.”

“But if we crash with the van, then we definitely won’t get anywhere. You won’t get to Casey and April won’t get her stuff. Plus Donnie won’t be petting your head if you break the van.”

Raphael growled as he leaned slightly forward, his hands squeezing tighter on the wheel as he pressed gas pedal more down.

“Raphael.”

“Shut up, Leo! I’m done listening yer bitchy nagging!”

“I’m not nagging! I’m thinking about our safety!”

“Oh, how much in danger we are here while driving!”

“We are! The road is flooding with water! So slow down!”

Raphael’s yellow eyes sparked as he turned his full focus on Leo.

“Or what?! Ya pissing yourself?! Ya afraid!?”

“YES! I AM AFRAID!”

Raphael’s mouth opened slightly, his eyes staring Leo’s watery blue eyes in disbelief. Leonardo was blinking rapidly, breathing quickly via his nostrils.

“I am scared... So, please... Slow down.”

Turning his head away Leonardo sniffed, desperately trying to wipe away the tears which were now escaping his eyes.

“It’s not that... I don’t trust you or your skills, but what happened last time... When you lost control of the van and we got off on the road... I don’t want that to happen again.”

Flashes from the even which had happened not too long time ago flooded in Raphael’s mind. That... all had been his fault. He had been arguing with Leo, lost his temper. There was too much speed, thunder, rain and a deer... All had happened so quickly, but what really had scared Raphael back then had been unconscious Leonardo, who also had been bleeding. For a moment there had been fear in Raphael’s mind Leo was hurt badly... or worse.

His foot started to released gas pedal slowly, speed dropping down. Leonardo had turned his head away, looking out via side window. He didn’t want Raphael to see how much he, still, feared drives in such weather. It had taken him some time before he had managed to get inside the van – after Donatello had fixed it, that is.

Instead of tension, the van was now filled with awkward feeling. Leo was still sniffing every now and then, his hand squeezing his left knee and Raphael – he wasn’t sure what to say or do. Eyeing the hand on Leo’s knee for a moment, Raphael dropped speed down some more. Apparently he was still driving too fast for Leo’s comfort.

Rain was hitting the windshield harder now, Leonardo releasing deep and slow exhale while trying to relax his tensed body. But it didn’t do much.

Suddenly there was warmth which sealed his hand which still was squeezing his left knee. Turning his head, Leonardo’s eyes widened slightly in surprise. Raphael’s hand was resting on his hand, squeezing it softly. And his face...

Looking at Raphael’s side profile better, Leonardo sighed deep in his mind. Raphael looked guilty, swallowing once hard. There was no any doubts in Leo’s mind why Raphael looked like he did. He surely had went through their previous accident in his mind, still feeling utterly shitty about it. Leonardo knew Raphael had been blaming himself for a long time about the accident.

Brothers had been sitting awake late at nights, alone and together, talking about the accident.

“I’m sorry.”

Blue eyes stayed on Raphael’s side profile, yellow eyes focusing on the road ahead.

“I’m sorry what happened back then. I’m sorry I made ya feel afraid again in my ride. I... I try ta drive more careful so that ya feel safe.”

Leonardo couldn’t held back that small smile what spread on his lips. He knew apologizing was never easy to Raphael, but when he did, it was sincere and came straight from big turtle’s very being.

Not knowing what to say in return, Leonardo simply rested his hand on Raphael’s, leaving it there. Rest of the trip went, for a change, in nice and comforting silence, Raphael keeping his foot slightly on the gas pedal while having his hand on Leo’s knee, under Leo’s hand.

The End


End file.
